In a related-art air-conditioning for railway vehicle, a system for air-conditioning a cab using an air-conditioning apparatus dedicated to the cab has been known (for example, Patent Document 1).
There is another system for air-conditioning a cab and a passenger compartment using different air-conditioning apparatuses. In such an air-conditioning system, the air in the passenger compartment is mixed with fresh outside air to be conditioned in the passenger compartment air-conditioning apparatus and, after that, the resultant air is supplied to the passenger compartment through a passenger compartment air supply duct. Similarly, the air in the cab is mixed with fresh outside air to be conditioned in the cab air-conditioning apparatus and, after that, the resultant air is supplied to the cab through a cab air supply duct. In the above-described related-art railway vehicle air-conditioning systems, air-conditioning for a passenger compartment is completely separated from that for a cab to form individual closed paths. Accordingly, there is no coming and going of the air between the passenger compartment and the cab.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-40079